Problem!
by Arsi954
Summary: Kenapa saat haechan ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan selalu direbut oleh jaemin?,Apakah jaemin akan selalu seperti itu dan mengamhancurkan keluarganya sendiri? Markhyuck/Markchan,Markmin,Nochan,Nomin
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rate :T

Genre :Romance,Family,Friendship,School life

Main pair:Markhyuck/markchan,Markmin,Nochan,Nomin

Support cast:Jaeyong,Ilyoung,Johnten,(Semua pemain akan keluar menurut cerita)

Warning :GS!,Semua pemain milik tuhan Yme

.

"Haechan!!!" Panggil seorang Wanita dengan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya sangat manis.

"Haechan!!Cepat bangun sayang kenapa kau selalu kalah dengan jaemin kalau soal bangun tidur ayo cepat bangun!" Ucap orang itu sambil menarik tangan haechan untuk membuatnya bangun. "Eomma,Aku sudah bangun" Ucap haechan sambil mengucek ngucek matanya. "Ayo segeralah bangun dan mandi appa dan jaemin sudah menunggumu cepat" Ucap eomma haechan -Doyoung- . Doyoung pun setelah membangunkan haechan dia beranjak keluar dan menuju kedapur untuk melanjutkan acara masaknya yang tertunda.

Setelah beberapa menit haechan pun keluar dari dalam kamar dan menuju ruang makan untuk menemui anggota keluarganya yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi. "Hai,Eomma,Appa,Jaemin" haechan menyempatkan menyapa mereka."Hai haechan?" Sapa Appa haechan kembali. haechan pun segera duduk dan menyatap makanannya dengan sangat lahap. "Lihatlah!Bagaimana kau bisa makan seperti itu dasar!" Ucap jaemin menyindir."Apha kauh bilangh!Dasarh!,Kauh ini seharusnya memghormati kakakmu sendiri!"Balas haechan dengan makanan yang penuh didalam mulutnya." Hai sudahlah,jaemin biarkan saja yaa,biarkan haechan berbuat sesukannya. "Eomma, lihatlah dia bukaknkah dia itu seorang wanita kenapa makannya seperti itu!Sangat tidak anggun" Ucap jaemin sambil melototkan matanya kepada haechan yang juga melototkan matanya kepada jaemin. "Terserahmu sajalah sesukamu!". appa dan eommanya sangat bosan melihat kelakuan kakak-beradik ini selalu saja mereka itu bertengkar!Oh ayolah sebentar saja Mereka tidak bertengakar apakah tidak bisa?Entahlah. " Baiklah,Ayo anak-anakku sayang jangan bertengakar terus yaa?sudahkan makannya?Ayo sekarang berangkat sekolah apakah kalian tidak terlambat?Ingat kalian itu sudah kelas 3 jadi jangan suka terlambat,Ayo berangkat" Ucap appanya sambil tersenyum dan berpamitan kepada istri tercintanya yang juga disusul oleh jaemin dan haechan.

"Dah,Appa hati-hati di jalan" ucap jaemin dan haechan bersamaan. setelah itu mereka pun masuk dengan bercanda ria. Sampai sampai mereka tidak tersa kalau mereka sudah berada di dalam kelas. "Jaemin,Nanti ikut aku yaa?Aku ingin membei buku novel,Novel yang kamarin aku beli Sudah kubaca habis kau mau kan?" tanya haechan kepada jaemin. "Hmm? Baikalah aku akan menemanimu" ucap jaemin sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih".Bel masuk pun bebunyi.

"Ayo,jaemin sebentar lagi toko novelnya tutup aku ingin sekali membeli novel" ucap haechan dengan cemas. "sebentarlah haechan kau ini,selalu saja begitu,Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" Mereka berdua pun beranjak menuju kelas dan pergi menuju toko novel.

"Hahaha" tawa kedunya terdengar cukup keras di keramain jalan,Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan aku tidak tau:)." Oh iya, jaemin-aa aku hampir lupa" haechan berbicara dengan cukup keras hingga membuat jaemin terlonjak kaget karenanya. Haechan pun mengambil hanphonenya di dalam tas dan mengeklik nomor yang bertuliskan nama -Appa-."Yeobeseyo appa,Appa nanti jangan mejeputku dan jaemin yaa, kita saat ini sedang membeli buku aku tidak akan lama appa" ucap haechan "Baiklah,Haechanie hati hati ya jangan pulang terlalu malam ok" jawab appa "Baiklah appa sampai jumpa" haechan segera menutup teleponnya. Haechan pun memasukka hpnya di saku jas sekolahnya. mereka pun melanjutkan Candaan mereka yang sempat tertund tadi. "Jaemin-ah apa kau ikut masuk?"tanya haechan kepada jaemin " Tidak haechan, Aku ingin membeli es krim di sana dulu,kau masuklah"jawab jaemin. "Baiklah,Aku masuk dulu jaga dirimu baik baik" ucap haechan dan segera masuk ke toko itu. jaemin pun berjalan disebrang jalan depan toko novel itu untuk mebeli es krim. " Pak aku ingin es krim yang rasa coklat satu" pesan jaemin kepada penjual dan diannguki oleh si penjualnya. Setelah beberapa menit es krim yang dipesan jaemin pun sudah siap dan jaemin pun membayarnya dan segera Beranjak untuk menyusul haechan. Saat dia sangat asik asiknya menyantap es krim nya tiba tiba saja...

Duk!!

"Aw!" pekik jaemin ketika bola sepak itu mengenai kepalnya hingga dia terjatuh. "Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya seseorang itu kepada jaemin Sambik megulurkan tangannya untuk membantu jaemin. Jaemin pun menerima uluran tangan itu dan melihat orang yang mebantunya itu sambil terseyum kepadanya "Terima kasih". Orang itupun membalas senyuman jaemin dengan takkalah manisnya "Tidak apa apa,lain kali berhati hatilah" jawab orang itu dengan senyuman semakin mengembang entak kenapa saat ini jantung jaemin berdetak dengan sangat kencangnya seperti ingin lepas dari tempatnya.Oh ayolah apakah ini namanya jatuh cinta? sungguh jaemin tidak tau apakah itu cinta dia adalah anak yang sangat polos dan tidak sempat mengerti apa itu cinta dan juga kenpa jantungnya berdetak secepat ini dia tidak tau di baru saja mengalaminya iya sebut saja ini adalah pertama kalinya. "Hai,Kau tidak apa apakan?" tanya seseorang itu sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah jaemin. Akhirnya,jaemin pun tersadar dari lamunannya itu" O-oh aku tidak apa apa" jawab jaemin dengan sedikit gugup. " oh,Baikalh aku pergi dulu jaga dirimu baik baik yaa" Jawab orang itu lagi dengan senyuman yang sungguh sangat manis itu. Pramg itu pun berbalik dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan jaemin " Tunggu!" jaemin memanggil orang itu dan orang itu pun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah jaemin. " Ada apa?" Tanya orang itu kepada jaemin " Namamu siapa?" dwngan kebarania yang penuh akhirnya kata kata itupun keluar dari bibirnya. "Oh, aku Jeno lee Kau?" jawab orang itu yang sudah diketahui namanya adalah jeno. " Hmm? Aku Moon jaemin ,senang bertemu denganmu" ucap jaemin sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. " Ya,senang bertemu denganmu juga.Yasudah aku pulang dulu yaa daa" ucap jeno dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Setelah jemo pergi dari tempat itu entah kenapa jaemin senyum senyum tidak jelas seperti orang gila. akhirnya setelah acara senyum seyum tidak jelasnya itu dia akhirnya beranjak untuk menemui haechan pasti haechan mencari carinya. saat dia ingin beranjak dia menemukan sebuah gelang dan dia tidak tau itu milik siapa. Dia pun mengambil gelang itu dan melihatnya ternyata itu milik jeno karena di gelang itu tertulis nama jeni dengan jelas. saat ia ingin mengembalikannya kepada jeno tapi jeno sudah masuk kemobil dan mobil itu melaju dengan sangat kencangnya. " Hufft.. yasudah, aku akan mengbalikanny lain waktu saja?". saat dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu dia terkejut karena ada tempukan kecil di pundaknya " Ternyata,kau disini aku mencarimu dari tadi?" Ucap seorang yang ternyata itu adalah haechan. " iya,Maafkan aku haechan-aa, Apakah sudah kau membeli novelnya?" tanya jaemin kepada haechan. dan diangguki oleh haechan. " Ayo jaemin kita pulang ini sudah hampir spre nanti appa memarahi kita " ucap haechan sambil menggandeng tamgan jaemin dan mereka pun berjalan sambil bercanda seperti tadi.

"Aku pulang!"Ucap jaemin dan haecham secara bersamaan. " oh, kalian sudah pulang?" tanya eomma doyoung kepada mereka. " Iya,eomma " jawab haechan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk sedangkan jaemin pergi ke kamarnya." segerlah ganti baju dan mandi haechan-aa kau sangat bau" doyoung menggoda sedikit anaknya itu sehingga mengahasilkan pelototan mata haechan yang sangat menakutkan " eomma! aku tidak bau aku sangat wangi,Eomma kan mengajariku agar wanita itu harus wangi agar semua namja mau medekatiku!?" jawab haechan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sungguh anaknya ini sangat imit dan menggemaskan "iya iya baiklah eomma memgerti segaralah madi sayang eomma menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan jaemin juga kalian pasti lapar kan? Jja,pergilah mandi sekrang sayang sungguh baumu saat ini sangat bau" jawab eomma doyoung sambil terkikik geli karena haechan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Eomma!,Berhentilah mengataiku seperti itu!baiklah aku akan mandi sekarang" jawab haechan sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Haechan,Jaemin,dan eomma doyoung sekarang berkumpul dirunag makan sambil menyantap makanan masing masing." Eomma,apakah appa lembur lagi hari ini?" tanya haechan kepada doyoung. " Iya ,sayang appa mu tadi menelpon eomma karena ada berkas yang perlu diselesaikan saat ini" jawab doypung yang hanya diangguki oleh haechan. sedamgkan haechan menatap jaemin heran kareana sedari tadi itu makan sambil tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. "Jaemin-aa kau tidak apa apakan kenapa kau senyum senyum semdiri seperti itu?" Tanya haechan kepada jaemin." Aku tidak apa apa" jawab jaemin sambil memasang muka bisa saja . " Apakah anak eomma yang satu ini sedag jatuh cinta?" Goda doyoung kepada jaemin "Eomma!" jawab jaemin sambil tersenyum. " Ternyata anak eomma sudah beaar ne?" Ucap doyoung sambil mengelus rambut panjang jaemin. " Jatuh cinta?,jaemin pasti jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan bukan? pasti jatuh cinta itu sangat menyenangkan seperti novel yang kubaca saat ini" ucap haechan sambil membayangkan jatuh cinta itu sangat menyenangkan dan dia ingin seperti jaemin yang sudah merasakan jatuh cinta,kan kalau begini haechan jadi iri kenpa?jaemin dulu yang merasakannya sedangkan aku kan kakaknya,Yasudahlah! tidak apa apa suatu saat nanti aku bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan jaemin. " Sayang,Jangan terlalu bangga dengan apa itu cinta ne?" ucap doyoung memperingati putri putrinya itu. "Kenapa eomma? Jatuh cinta itu sangat menyenangkan bukan? benar tidak jaemin" jawab haechan yang juga diangguki oleh jaemin " Sayang,Menurut eomma cinta itu sepwrti kopi,Kenapa?Jika kopi itu tidak diberi gula maka kopi itu akan terasa sangat pahit,Sama seperti cinta awal awalnya saja sangat menyenangkan tapi lama kelamaan cinta itu akan terasa sangat pahit" ucap doyoung sambil melihat bergantian kepada kedua putrinya itu yang sibuk memperhatikan doyoung berbicara. " Dan eomma tidak mau putri eomma merasakan sakitnya cibta terlalu dalam" ucap doyoung sekali lagi sambil mengelus rambut panjang kedua putrinya itu. " Apakah cinta sepahit itu eomma?,Apakah eomma pernah merasakannya?" tanya jaemin sepeeti meyelidik "Tentu saja eomma pernah merasakannya eomma juga dulu sama remaja seperti kalian ini" jawab doyoung sambil tersenyum." eomma bisakah ceritakan kepada kami?Bagaimana eomma merasakan pahitnya cinta?" ucap haechan dengan polosnya dan juga diangguki oleh jaemin. " sayang besok saja ini sudah larut nanti appa marah kepada kalian karena tidur terlambat,Dan sekarang masuklah ke kamar yaa" ucap doyoung. "Eomma tapi ak-" " Haechan?" ucap haechan terpptong oleh kata kata doyoung "Baiklah,Selamat malam eomma" ucap haechan sambil mengecup pipi eomma tersayangnya itu dan segera berajak pergi menuju kamarnya,Tidak apa apalah dia jugakan sudah sangat mengantuk. "Eomma,Selamat malam, eomma berjanjilah kepadaku eomma besok akan menceritakannya" ucap jaemin sambil menyipitkan matanya. " Iya sayang,Jja! sekarang tidurlah,selamat malam juga jaemin" ucap doyoung dengan seyuman manisnya itu. jaemin pun beranjak meninggalkan doyoung sendirian. Doyoung hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua putrinya itu. Doyoung pun segera membereskan piring dan mencucinya setelah itu dia akan menuju ruang tamu untuk menunngu suaminya pulang dari kantor.

Halo semua,Maaf ya kalau Ffku ini jelek karena ini adalah ff pertamaku jadi aku belum mengerti terlalu banyak tentang ff maaf kalo penulisannya jelek dan typonya juga bertebaran. salam kenal untuk semuanya semoga ada yang membaca ff ku ini dan meninggalkan review.

Terima kasih...:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rate :T

Genre :Romance,Family,Friendship,School life

Main pair:Markhyuck/markchan,Markmin,Nochan,Nomin

Support cast:Jaeyong,Ilyoung,Johnten,(Semua pemain akan keluar menurut cerita)

Warning :GS!,Semua pemain milik tuhan Yme

.

.

.

.

Haechan menggeliat di atas kasur empuknya saat sinar matahari tanpa sengaja menerpa wajahnya. "Eungh!" Haechan semakin menggeliat saat dia sudah sangat terganggu dengan silaunya sinar matahari. Haechan pun segera bangun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit haechan pun turun dan menemui beberapa anggota keluarganya. Tapi saat dia ingin berteriak memanggil jaemin karena dia sudah memakai bando kesayangannya Jadi nyalinya sangat ciut saat melihat neneknya ibu dari ayah -Taeil- Ayahnya haechan-.

"Oh hai haelmoni?Apa kabar apakah kabar haelmoni baik baik saj-". "Sudah cukup basa basinya haechan-aa kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu kepadaku karena pada dasarnya aku sangat tidak tertarik dengan segala perhatianmu itu!" Ucap neneknya sangat judes yang tadi sempat menyela perkataan haechan.

"Nenek!" ucap jaemin keras di ujung tangga sana. jaemin segera berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan berlari menuju neneknya dan memeluknya.

"Haelmomi?Haelmoni kemana saja eoh?Kenapa baru datang sekarang?Aku kan sangat rindu dengan haelmoni"Ucap jaemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jaemin sayang,Maafkan haelmoni yaa,Haelmoni sangat sibuk jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menemui jaemin" ucap haelmoni sambil mengelus rambut jaemin sayang.

"Tidak apa apa,Haelmoni sekarang haelmoni sudah ada disini,Aku senang sekali sekarang bisa bertemu haelmoni" ucap jaemin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada jaemin.

"Oh,Haechan-aa maaf aku tadi tidak memberitahumu saat kau tidur tadi entah kenapa aku ingin memakai bandomu jadi aku meminjamnya sebentar yaa,Aku ingin memakainya" ucap jaemin sambil tersenyum kepada haechan, sedangkan haechan hanya memutar bola matanya malas karena jaemin selalu saja seperti itu, Iya,Selalu saja kalau sudah meminjam barang selalu memberitahunya Kepada orangnya dulu malah main ambil saja! kan haechan kesel jadinya.

"Baiklah,Lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi jaemin-aa kau tau aku dari tadi mencarinya ternyata itu ada di kau pinjamlah,Tapi lain kali kau ha-".

"Sudahlah, haechan-aa jaemin kan sudah meminta maaf kepadamu kenapa kau terus memarahinya hmm?"Sela haelmoni lagi sambil menatap haechan tajam.

"Nenek,Aku tidak memarahinya aku hanya mengingatkanya agar dia tid-".

" Haechan berhentilah memarahinya!" bentak nenek kepada haechan sehingga membuat haechan terlonjak kaget.

"Ibu,Haechan tidak memarahinya haechan hanya mengingatkannya agar dia berbicara dulu kepada pemiliknya sehingga tidak membuat pemiliknya khawatir" ucap taeil menenangkan ibunya itu.

"Taeil-aa kenpa kau selalu membelanya eoh?,Dia itu tidak pantas dibela jadi jangan coba coba kau membelanya kasihan jaemin" ucap haelmoni sambil megelus lembut rambut jaemin. Haechan yang mendengarkannya Rasanya ingin menangis tapi eomma doyoung selalu saja menenangkannya dengan mengelus lembut punggunya dan rambutnya sayang.

.

.

.

.

Tuduhan Terhadap Doyoung.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini haechan dan doyoung sedang berjalan jalan didekat kebun sebelah rumahnya. Entah mereka ingin melakukan apa. Tapi sepertinya ada raut wajah sedih dari mereka berdua.

"Eomma,Kenapa haelmoni selalu memarahiku,apakah aku mempunyai salah kepadanya. kenapa saat aku ingin menasehati jaemin selalu aku dituduh bahwa aku memarahi jaemin" Ucap haechan kepada doyoung dengan mata yang siap menumpahkan kristal putih bening.

"Haechan-aa" ucap doyoung sambil mengelus lembut rambut haechan. Menenangkan haechan yang saat ini sedang sangat sedih. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa haelmoninya -Ibu dari taeil-(Dan juga menrtuanya) selalu saja memarahi haechan. apakah karena,kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu?. Tapi bukankah pada saat pernikahan doyoung dan taeil dulu mertuanya itu menyetujuinya?. Tapi kenapa dia masih membencinya?,Apalagi sekarang haechan juga terkena karenanya.

"Eomma" Suara lembut haechan mengagetkan doyoung dari segala lamunannya itu.

"Iya,sayang ada apa?" ucap doyoung sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Eomma,Kenapa ada polisi dirumah kita ada apa?,Apakah ada masalah?" Ucap haechan sambil menatap mata doyoung dengan alis yang bertaut menandakan dia sedang kebingungan sekarang. Iya,dia sangat bingung rumahnya itu jarang sekali kedatangan polisi. Tapi kenapa sekarang rumahnya kedatangan polisi? Entahlah.

Doyoung pun melihat kearah yang haechan lihat tadi. Dan benar disana sudah ada mobil polisi dan polisi itu juga siap untuk memasuki rumahnya. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa ada polisi dirumahnya.

"Haechan-aa,Ayo kita lihat kedalam mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi" ucap doyoung sambil menngandeng tangan haechan yang masih memasang wajah kebingungan. Setelah dia membuka pintu rumahnya, Disana dia melihat taeil -Suaminya-, Jihyun-Maertuanya dan juga haelmoni dari haechan dan jaemin-, Dan juga jaemin. Tapi dia heran kenapa mertuanya jihyun dan juga jaemin menatapnya dan menatap haechan sangat marah. seoalah- olah mereka melakukan kesalahan yang tidak akan pernah termaafkan.

"Apakah dia orangnya nyonya" ucap salah satu dari polisi itu.

"Iya,cepat tangkap dia oak polisi" ucap jihyun dengan tatapan nyalangnya yang sangat menakutkan.

"Baiklah,nyonya kami akan menangkapnya" ucap polisi itu sambil mengeluarkan borgolnya.

Dan tentu saja kejadian ini membuat bingung doyoung dan haechan secara bersamaan. Memang mereka melakukan kesalahan apa sampai mereka harus dilaporkan polisi?.

"Eh,tunggu pak polisi." ucap haechan menghentikan polisi itu saat polisi itu mau memborgol tangan mereka. Eh tapi,Menurut haechan bukan mereka tapi tangan ibunya saja yang hendak diborgol.

"Haelmoni, apa yang dilakukan eomma? kenapa eomma harus dilaporkan polisi ada apa ini haelmoni" Ucap haechan dengan alis yang berkerut heran. saat ini dia sedang sangat marah kepada haelmoninya. kenapa?Apa salah eommanya kepadanya kenapa haelmoni selalu membencinya?. Itulah pertanyaan yang sesang ditanya - tanyakan haechan.

"Hei!,Tanyakan itu kepada eommamu sendiri kenapa kau tanyakan kepadaku. Dasar,Eomma dan anaknya sama saja sama - sama penjahat" ucap jihyun sambil menunjuk haechan dan doyoung.

"Haelmoni!,kenaoa haelmoni selalu membenci eomma apa salah eomma kepada haelmoni!,Eomma sangat baik kepada haelmoni kenapa haelmoni selalu saja membencinya!?,Kenapa haelmoni" Ucap haechan dengan semua amarahnya. Untuk saat ini dia sangat marah, karena haelmoninya sangat kelewatan karena dia sudah mengatainya eommanya penjahat.

"Hei! Anak nakal kau sudah berani ya membentak haelmonimu sendiri! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Apakah perilaku seperti itu yang selalu ibumu ajarkan kepadamu!" ucap jihyun tak kalahh kerasnya sambil nafas yang terengah - engah karena dia sudah menahan emosinya sejak tadi.

"Haelmoni!,Ibu tidak mengajarkan seperti itu kepadaku dia selalu mengajarkan kepadaku tentang kebaikan kepadaku" ucap haechan yang saat ini sudah mengontrol emosinya saat ini. Dia tau dia tadi melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar karena dia sudah membentak orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Jika itu yang selalu diajarkan ibumu,Kenap sekarang kau berani membentakku haa!. Dasar anak kurang ajar!" ucap jihyun dengan menunjuk doyoung dengan jari telunjuknya.

Haechan tidak berkata sepeser kata pun sekarang. Dia sangat bodoh karenya, eommanya di maki maki oleh haelmoninya bahwa dialah yang sudah mengajarkan yang tidak benar kepada haechan. Tapi, sebenarnya doyoung-eommanya selalu mengajarkan kebaikan dan sopan santun kepadanya. Haechan bodoh! Dasar bodoh!

"Sudahlah, haelmoni. Pak maafkan kami, kami menarik kembali kasus yang kami laporkan kepada pak polisi tadi. Maafkan kami pak, Sekarang pak polisi boleh pergi darisini" ucap jaemin sambil membungkukkan badanya 90. Setelah itu, polisi itu pun segera melangkah pergi dari rumah itu.

"Eomma,Haechan. Jangan senang dulu bahwa aku sudah mencegah kalian memasukui penjara." ucap haechan sambil menatap polos kepada haechan dan doyoung yang masih setianya berdiri dengan kristal bening yang membasahi pipi keduanya.

"Eomma, Haechan tinggalkan rumah ini segera aku sudah sangat muak melihat kalian sekarang pergi dari rumah ini selarang juga" ucap jaemin sambil menunjuk pintu depan dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Jaemin! apa yang kau lakukan setelah kau melaporkan eomma kepada polisi dan sekarang kau mengusirku dan eomma!?. woah.. Jaemin kau sangat kejam sekali! Apa salah eokma kepadamu hmm? Apa!? dia sudah memberimu kasih sayang yang seolah kau adalah anak kandungnya sendiri!? dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan padanya!? Hiks..hiks.. kau sekarang mengusirnya! apa yang kau perbuat jaemin-aa, Apa ini semua haa!-" Ucap haechan dengan emosinya yang meluap luap. Apa sekarang setelah dia melaporkan eommanya kepada polisi sekarang dia mengirnya juga !?. Dasar kau jaemin!.

"Haechan! sudah kenapa kau memarahi jaemin kau yaa-"

"Jaemin! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada ibumu! kenapa kau mengusirnya!,Aku kan sudah jrlaskan kepadamu kalau kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu adalah bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan doyoung!. Appa dan eommamu ridak pernah mengajarkanmu seperti itu!!" ucap taeil dengan kemarahan yang membara. Karena, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan ibunya dan juga jaemin yang terus terusan menuduh doyoung. karena, sejak tadi dia sudah diam dan sekarang saatnya meberhentikan omongan tidak sopan ibunya dan jaemun keoada haechan dan doyoung sedari tadi.

"Taeil-aa, kenapa kau terus membela mereka. kau tadi juga menyela perkataanku hanya demi membela mereka kenapa kau ini sangat susah diberita-"

"Baiklah, Aku dan haechan akan pergi dari rumah ini. Tidak apa apa taeil-aa aku bisa menjaga diriku semdiri dan juga haechan kau tidak perlu khawatir" Ucap doyoung sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

Doyoung pun menarik tangan haechan menuju kekamar atas untuk membereskan barang barang mereka dan siap siap pergi untuk meninggalkan rumah ini.

Setelah mereka siap dengan semua barang barang mereka. Mereka pun turun dan berpamitan kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Tapi saat haechan berpamitan kepada jaemin. haechan memasang wajah sangat marah kepada jaemin dia sangat marah kepada jaemin karena dia sudah berhasil mengusir eommanya sendiri.

"jaemin, Ingat kata kataku ini. Pada saat kau mengetahu tentang semuanya kau akan pergi mencari doyoung eomma dan akan meminta maaf kepadanya. tapi, saat kau telah sadar dengan semua keslahanmu dan juga kejahatanmu itu semua sudah terlambat!, camkan itu jaemin-aa" Ucap haechan sambil menunjuk jaemin dengan jari telunjuknya.

Saat setelah haechan mengucapkan itu kepada jaemin dia pun pergi dari rumah itu. Rumah yang menurutnya akan diisi dengan kebahagiaan dan kekeluargaan sekarang menurutnya adalah rumah yang sangat memuakkan.

.

.

.

.

2 Minggu kemudian..

Setelah kejadian 2 minnggu yang lalu dirumahnya -Ah tidak rumah jaemin si gadis kurang ngajar! Ya,begitu mungkin lebih baik!. Haechan dan doyoung tinggal dirumah neneknya -Ibu doyoung. Dia lebih senang tinggal disini sekarang daripada rumah yang memuakkan itu. Dia juga bisa menghabiskan waktu banyak dengan neneknya yang jarang sekali bertemu. Hmm,Mungkin sudah 1 bulan aku sudah tidak mengunjungi nenek. Dan aku juga membawa berita yang bagus untuk nenek sebagai hadiah. kalian ingin tau apa beritanya? beritanya adalah dia lulus ujian dengan hasil yang memuaskan dia sangat senang sekali.

"Haechan-aa, Ayo turun makan siang dulu sayang kau dari pagi belum makan ayo cepat turun!" ucap doyoung setengah berteriak untuk memanggil haechan yang sedang berada dikamarnya lantai dua.

"Iya,Eomma aku turun" balas haechan yang sedang ada didalam kamarnya. setelah itu pun dia turun dan menyusul eommanya dan haelmoniya diruang makan.

Setelah itu acara makan siang pun dimulai. Tiadak ada yang membuka suara dimakan itu hanya suara dentuman piring dan sendok saja yang terdengar sampai mereka pun mendengar.

Tok!Tok!Tok

Bunyi kentukan pintu itu memberhentikan ketiga orang yang sedang asuk menyantap makanannya. Doyoung pun berdiri ingin membukakan pintu itu, Tapi dicegah oleh haechan. Menatap eommanya itu seolah olah dia berkata biar aku yang buka. Dan haechan pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pintu utama untuk membukan pintunya. Tapi saat dia sudah membukakan puntunya dia sangat terkejut dan marah pada saat yang bersamaan karena yang datang adalah..

"Kenapa kau datang kesini haa!, Kenapa kau ingin menemui eomma? tidak jaemin-aa kau sudah terlambat pergilah dari sini!" ucap haechan sambil mendorong badan jaemin demgan kuat hingga dia hampir jatuh tapi jaemin menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sendiri agar dia tidaj terjaruh.

"Haechan-aa izinkan aku bertemu eomma sebentar saja hiks...hiks..hiks.. Ak- Aku ingin minta maaf kepadanya Ak- aku sangat jahat su- hiks.. sudah mengusirnya dari rumah haechana-aa aku sungguh minta maaf kepadamu dan juga eomma karena sudah menuduhmu dan eomma adalah penyebab kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu,Aku sungguh minta maaf haechan-aa biar- hiks.. biarkan aku bertemu dengan eomma sebentar saja" ucap jaemin terisak yang entah sejak kapan dia sudah menagis. jaemin juga memohon kepada haechan sambil memegang tangannya agar dia bisa bertemu eommanya dan minta maaf kepadanya dia sangat bodoh! kenapa dia mengusir eommanya sendiri dasar jaemin bodoh!.

"Woah..! sekarang kau menyangkut pautkan kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu, Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kejadian tentang 20 tahun yang lalu jaemin-aa!" Ucap haechan sambil memasang ekspresi meremehkan jaemin.

"Haechan-aa apa yang terjadi nak? kenapa kau berteriak teriak seperti it-" ucapa doyoung terpotong saat dia melihat putrinya jaemin sedng berdiri dengan wajah yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Jaemin-aa apa yang terjadi sayang, kenapa kau menang-"

"Eomma, hiks.. hiks.. maafkan ak- aku eomma, Ak- aku tau ak- aku tid- tidak pantas untuk bertemu eomma dan minta maaf Atas semua yang aku perbuat kepada eomma. eomma maafkan aku eomma maafkan aku hiks..hiks.." ucap jaemin sambik berlutut didepan doyoung dengan sesenggukkan.

"Jaemin sayang, eomma sudah memaafkanmu hiks.. jadi berdirilah sayang berdirilah" Ucap doyoung dengan air mata yang sudah merembes keluar dari mata indahnya itu.

Saat doyoung menyuruh jaemin berdiri naemin segera meyambar kepelukan doyoung. Jujur, Dia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat doyoung. dengan bodohnya dia mengusir seorang eomma yang sangat baik dan masih memaafkannya meski dia sudah bertindak dengan kurng ajar terhadapnya.

"Terima kasih, eomma, eomma maafkan aku hiks.. maafkan aku" ucap jaemin di pelukan doyoung.

"Iya sayang, eomma sudah memaafkanmu" ucap doyoung mengeratkan pelukannya. sambil mengelusi rambut panjang jaemin.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, mereka pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan tersenyum saru sama lain.

Setelah itu dia pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat haechan yang masih setianya melihat dia dan eomma berpelukan.

"haechan-aa, Apakah kau juga memaafkanku? haechan aku sungguh merindukanmu maafkan ku haechan-a maafkan ak-" tiba tiba ucapan jaemin berhenti kala tiba tiba dia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Jaemin-aa aku juga merindukanmu, dan aku juga sudah memafkanmu, maafkan aku karena ku sudah bertindak kasar tadi maafkan aku " ucap haechan diperpotongan leher jaemin. Jaemin setelah mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari mulut haechan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan haechan. setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan mereka pun melepaskannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis kau sangat jelek jika menangis seprti itu!" ucap haechan judes sambil mengusap sisa air mata di pipi jaemin. Tapi, saat jaemin diejek seperti itu dia malagh tersenyum. Sungguh,Dia merindukan haechan ejekan kepadanya.

"Wah? Apakah ada hala yang sudah kelewatkan hari ini?" ucap Eunseo haelmoni -ibu doyoung- sambil terkekeh.

"Haelmoni!, haelmoni jaemin sangat merindukan haelmoni, aPakah haelmoni sehat?" ucap jaemin antusias sambil memeluk eunseo haelmoni.

"Jaeminie, haelmoni baik baik saja sayang" ucap euseo haelmoni sambil tersenyum sangat manis. mendengar perkataan eunseo haelmoni membuat jaemin sangat senang.

"Tapi,Tunggu jaeminie kenapa kau terlihat kurus sekali hmm? Apakah kau tidak makan dengan teratur hmm?" ucap eunseo haelmoni memastikan. yang ditanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan erkataan eunseo haelmoni.

"Iya,haelmoni dia sangat kurus sekli seperti semut !" ledek haechan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada jaemin yang saat ini sedang melototkan matanya marah kepada haechan.

"Haechan-aa, awas kau yaan" ucap jaemin sambil menghampiri haechan. haechan yang sudah mlihat itupun segera berlari. dan terjadilah acar lari berlari antara haechan dan nain. doyoung dan eunseo yang mlihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelalakuan mereka yang seperti anak anak. Dan disaat yang bersamaan doyoung berdo'a kepad tuhan agar mereka selalu diberi kebahagiaan yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Halo semua aku balik lagi di chapter 2 maaf yaa kalau penulisannya berantakan, typonya bertebaran. Maaf yaa kalau ffku ini mengecewakan. Dan aku berterima kasih kepada Kak "dumbdumd". Terima kasih udah baca ffku. kakak adalah ori baca ffku terima kasih yaa kak. kakak adalah orang pertama yang baca ffku. Terima kasih juga atas kritik dan sarannya .

Byee~~


End file.
